


Forgiveness by the Firelight

by belleyonce



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 6x09 Fix-it fic, Canon Compliant, Dark Castle, F/M, Fix-it fic, Fluff, first fic be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belleyonce/pseuds/belleyonce
Summary: An amendment to the Dark Castle flashback in 6x09. Belle returns Jack and Jill's baby and comes home to find that she needs to comfort Rumplestiltskin.2017 TEA Nominee Best Fluff: Comfort





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this episode wasn’t actually as awful as I was expecting. I’m still holding out hope that these two can work things out with a lot of therapy and a real shot at raising their child. But I was thoroughly disappointed in the Dark Castle flashbacks they’re usually adorable and make the bullshit that’s going on in Storybrooke better but this one was just weird TBH so I amended it. 
> 
> Also this is the my first Rumbelle fic ever so I really hope you like it.

Belle let out an annoyed huff as Rumplestiltskin disappeared in a puff of crimson smoke. Part of her could not comprehend how he could have the audacity to potentially harm an innocent child in order to lure someone that he knew was dangerous. Yet another part of her felt a twinge of guilt for berating him when he had just had such an unpleasant interaction with his mother.

She was interrupted from her musings when she saw a note appear in the basket where the baby was being kept.

_The child’s parents live in the village at the end of the path in front of you, their house will be the first one on your left. I will return you to the castle once he is delivered. -R_

Belle breathed a sigh of relief, at least Rumple didn’t have anything else planned for this child. As she gently carried the baby down the path nearing his parents house, she felt a pang of sadness. She was probably never going to carry a child of her own like this. Before her deal with Rumplestiltskin, it had been expected of her to marry and bear children, so she always expected it to be a part of her life. It had never really occurred to her that her heart yearned for a child. But now that she was the Dark One’s maid, that was probably unlikely to occur.

As Belle approached the cottage, she pushed back her tears, gave the boy a light kiss on his forehead, and knocked on the door to find an extremely relieved couple who were overjoyed to be reunited with their boy. She explained to them that she found him in a basket lying on the side of the road and that she checked all of the nearby houses to see who the child belonged to. Thankfully, they accepted this explanation and didn’t press her for further information. Perhaps living with the Dark One was making her into a better liar than she thought she was.

The couple retreated back into their cottage as Belle walked back into the night. She could sense that she was not alone and paused. “Rumple I know you’re here. Let’s go home”

He stalked out from behind his hiding spot with a forlorn expression on his face “As you wish, dear.”

In an instant his hand was around hers and they were back in the Great Hall of the Dark Castle. His hand lingered in hers for a moment longer than was the norm and Belle cast a glance at him, she could see it in his eyes. As much as he did not want to admit it, he did not want to be alone right now. He released his hand from her grasp and stalked over to his wheel “You may retire now if you wish, you’ve had quite the eventful day.”

“I don’t think I could sleep even if I wanted to. Why don’t I make us some tea?”

Rumple looked up from his spinning, surprised that Belle didn’t seem cross with him “Chamomile?”

“Sure.” She turned to walk to the door that led to the kitchens, and stole another glance at him, he looked so exhausted. “Thank you, by the way… for allowing me to return the child. He deserved to be with his family.”

Rumple didn’t look up from his spinning “Yes well I didn’t have any other use for him so they might as well have him back.” She knew he was playing it off as if he wasn’t doing something kind or decent, but Belle knew differently. He didn’t want anyone else to have to suffer the way that he did. Abandoned by a parent.

She gave a soft smile, “Right. I’ll go get the tea then.”

“Hurry dearie, I’m not getting any younger.”

With a light chuckle, Belle went down to prepare tea, using the set with the chipped cup that he liked. When she returned he didn’t even slow down his spinning to acknowledge her presence, he was obviously very upset about the night’s events. She set the tea things on the table and slowly made her way to where he was spinning. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder “I’ve got the tea ready.”

He stopped the wheel and looked up at her, and silently moved to the table to pour his tea and sat at the table without a word. Belle poured her own cup and sat on top of the table to drink it, as was her habit. They wordlessly sipped their tea, both not knowing how to break the silence. Belle decided bravely that she was going to be the one to do it, “You could have told me, you know.”

Rumple looked up at her, puzzled. “Told you what?”

“That you had no intention of harming the child.”

“Well that was quite frankly none of your business.”

“It became my business when you asked me to care for him!” She glared at him.

“I shouldn’t have to tell pesky maids about all of the details of my dealings.”

Belle elected to ignore that jab that was clearly intended just to make her upset. However, she didn't let her irritation guide her words “Well at the very least, you could have told me that you were trying to contact your mother.”

“And why on earth would I have told you that?” he huffed into his tea, not wanting to broach the subject.

“Because nobody needs to go through something like that alone.” She reached for his hand. “You don’t have to be alone, you can talk to me, Rumple.”

“Oh so I can be lectured by you some more?”

Belle paused, perhaps her beratement earlier could have been handled with a bit more tact. “I’m truly sorry about that. That wasn’t what you needed to hear in that moment. It was just so upsetting to me that you would use a baby as bait like that. I didn’t think you were the kind of man to do something like that.”

This gave Rumple pause, Belle hoped that this would finally be a chance for him to open up to her, to show more of the person underneath the facade. It always seemed that at night he was more willing to share himself with her. He finished his tea and walked around to place it on the tray next to her. “Well only time will tell if you’re right about that.”

She looked him straight in the face “Well I am right about one thing. Your mother made a terrible mistake when she gave up the chance to know you and to raise you. That’s something I could never imagine giving up.”

A glimmer of hurt and longing appeared in his gaze, clearly his pain ran deeper than she could possibly fathom. There was a moment where Belle could feel a spark of something, she longed to comfort him, but was unsure how he would respond to physical affection at the moment. All she knew is that she wanted to be there for him, to help him through his loss even if she could not understand it. “Thank you, Belle.” he practically whispered, then he walked back over to the wheel.

Belle smiled in response and was about to turn away to head back to her rooms when she noticed the book she was reading to the baby and an extra blanket and pillow resting on the settee.

“Stay a while?” Rumple asked softly.

“Of course.” Belle walked over to the couch and laid across it, opening Her Handsome Hero back up from the beginning. She was excited to get lost in her favorite book, and found it comforting and a little domestic that her and Rumple were in the same room together silently sharing their favorite hobbies. Just as she was about to fully launch into her story, Rumple broke the silence.

“Read to me?”

Belle beamed, “I would love to.”


End file.
